


Promise

by NekoK96



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), Based on several old prompts I found, Birthdays, Cor is going to have a heart attack one of these days, Everyone is probably horribly out-of-character, FFXV Brotherhood Era, Fluff, How Do I Tag, It's just birthday fluff, M/M, Matching (?) Keychains, Mischievous Regis, Noctis and Prompto have no idea whats going on, Regis Lucis Caelum is a Troll, Regis is going to cause it, Why? because they deserve to be happy, Written quickly and without editing, birthday gifts, dad cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoK96/pseuds/NekoK96
Summary: Prompto wasn't expecting much for his birthday. When he was little it was rare that he ever celebrated it, given that his parents were usually out of the country on some business trip or another. He did receive small gifts from them, he was always thankful for those even if they did just make him feel more lonely. Still, that was enough for him. Those random tokens from his parents and the mysterious gifts from C.L. left on his doorstep. He shouldn't ask for more than that, he should be happy anyone thought of him in the first place. So, yeah… he wasn't expecting this year to be any different.





	Promise

Prompto wasn't expecting much for his birthday. When he was little it was rare that he ever celebrated it, given that his parents were usually out of the country on some business trip or another. He did receive small gifts from them, he was always thankful for those even if they did just make him feel more lonely. Still, that was enough for him. Those random tokens from his parents and the mysterious gifts from C.L. left on his doorstep. He shouldn't ask for more than that, he should be happy anyone thought of him in the first place. So, yeah… he wasn't expecting this year to be any different.

When he befriended Noctis at the beginning of high school, the idea of birthdays didn't seem relevant. So, neither of them mentioned when they turned sixteen. That didn't stop everyone from knowing the prince's birthday, and it didn't stop Prompto from gifting him a small Chocobo keychain. They didn't talk about Prompto's birthday and the day came and went without a fuss. Later, when Noctis found out, he was pissed. He grumbled about missing something so important and vowed to make it up to him. Prompto smiled and waved it off, it wasn't that important. As long as he could call the Prince his friend, that would be enough. That's all he wanted.

So, imagine his surprise when Noctis invited him over to his apartment on his seventeenth birthday. "Dude, you sure you want me to come over today? I thought you said you had royal stuff to do this weekend…?"

Noctis allowed a smile to ghost over his lips as he pushed one of Ignis's newest desserts in front of Prompto. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure. Besides, it's the weekend and I might have managed to get out of those royal obligations by claiming to need to study." He grinned slyly like he had come up with an amazing plan.

Prompto narrowed his eyes as he pinched off some of the dessert. "You ended up begging Ignis for the weekend off, didn't you?"

Noct's grin faded to a glare then to a pout as he quietly admitted the truth. "My dad actually. I told him there was something really important I wanted to do this weekend. It took some convincing but he eventually let me off the hook." His eyes flickered to watch Prompto as the blond tilted his head in thought.

"What do you have that's important this weekend?" If Prompto had stopped to remember what day it was, he might have been more suspicious of his best friend, but as it was he was just confused and curious. His eyes lit up in mischief as several unlikely ideas came to mind. "Do you have a date? I remember that cute girl from 3A asked you out the other day."

The deadpan expression on Noct's face became more exasperated at the teasing. "No, I don't have a date. Not unless it involves you and the Kings Knight tournament we agreed to enter."

Prompto felt his face flush with color at the suggestion of a date between them before his brain processed the rest of the sentence. "Shit, that's this weekend?! I haven't prepared for that at all!"

Noctis had simply laughed at him before offering to help him prepare. That's how he ended up agreeing to walk home with Noctis after school. The idea of birthdays a far off thought.

* * *

He thinks he should have been suspicious when Ignis and Gladio were waiting for them at Noct's apartment. It wasn't really unusual for one or both of them to drop by, especially Ignis since he's the best cook Prompto's ever seen and Noct could burn water. Still, something seemed different when they walked in that day.   


He ended up brushing it aside, figuring it was just his imagination. It wasn't until Ignis placed a delicious-looking cake on the table between them that everything started falling into place.   


"Wha-?" Prompto blinked in confusion, a slow, creeping realization dawning on his face. "Is this…?"

Ignis offered a small smile and pushed a slice of dessert perfection in his direction. "If I am not mistaken, I believe I was told that today happens to be your birthday." He nudged the plate a little closer to the starstruck teen, waiting until his violet eyes shifted from Ignis to the sweet treat then back. "Happy birthday, Prompto."

Gladio grinned in amusement from across the table, evidently finding his dazed expression to be a comical sight. "Happy birthday, kid. Now stop lookin so shocked."

"You guys didn't have to do this," Prompto muttered quietly, an embarrassed blush covering his face despite the clear delight shining in his eyes.

Noctis shifted closer and draped his arm around Prompto's shoulders. A rare show of affection from the normally aloof prince, but welcomed all the same. "Of course we did. I told you I'd make it up to you for missing your birthday last year. I wasn't gonna let this year pass by too." His arm squeezed around Prompto gently, a comforting gesture and almost like a hug. "Besides, you're important to me… I didn't want you celebrating alone."

Prompto could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. A bright grin lit up his features, conveying the happiness and absolute affection he felt. He always was an open book with his emotions. His flush grew darker as Ignis and Gladio handed him gifts. Awed and quiet "thank you"s escaping his mouth as he smiled brightly in gratitude. He didn't deserve such treatment from people as amazing as them.

"Here." His eyes flickered in surprise as Noctis grinned and passed over two gift-wrapped packages, one much smaller than the other.   


He hesitated, unsure until Noctis nudged him in the side. He reached hesitantly for the small gift box, figuring this one would be best to start. He has no doubt that the bigger box is going to leave him reeling considering Noctis's habit of expensive gifts. He's just really hoping he isn't gonna have a heart attack with the small box too.   


Once the box is opened, he stares at its contents feeling something reminiscent of his heart exploding but much more pleasant. He gently lifts the keychain from its perch and holds it in his palm. It's a fish, a big black one with patches of shiny blue scales. He glances up at Noctis almost quizzically.   


Noctis shifts his gaze away, red tinting his ears. "I uh… remember that Chocobo keychain you gave me last year?" A nod. "Well, whenever I see it… I… think of you. So, I… I wanted… to give you something to… remind you of me?" He trailed off, a question in his tone. Noctis never was great at expressing himself, at least not since Prompto has known him.   


His uncertain hesitance was endearing, the growing blush highlighting his embarrassment and succeeding in making Prompto feel many things for his dearest friend. Gratitude, affection, and unbridled delight flowed through his veins making him feel warm inside. He set down the keychain gently inside the box before launching himself at Noctis, tackling him into a fierce hug. "Thank you." He whispered into Noctis's neck as he bites back tears.

Noctis squeezes him back affectionately, a few chuckles escaping him. "Wow, if you are that happy from a dumb keychain… I'm a bit worried about the other gift."   


"It's not a dumb keychain. It so you and it's perfect."

Noct's answering smile was soft, his cheeks dusted with a pink hue despite a smug expression clear on his face. Noct was right to worry when Prompto opened the second gift and found expensive lenses for his camera he nearly burst into tears as he tackled his friend again.   


Ignis and Gladio watched in amusement as the duo parted. "Oh, I nearly forgot." Ignis snapped his fingers, his expression anything but forgetful. Noctis eyed him wearily as Prompto stared in surprise when the advisor produced another gift box and slid it in front of him.

"Another one? Iggy you didn't have to do that."

Ignis brought up a hand to adjust his glasses, attempting and failing to hide a smirk. "Oh, it's not from me."

Prompto and Noctis glanced at each other in confusion and eyed the older guys suspiciously as they shared knowing looks. Prompto muttered under his breath as he pulled the box close to him, eyeing it unsurely. He was careful in his movements as he opened it. It was small but that didn't mean it couldn't be breakable. He was surprised when opening it revealed a delicately placed letter and another even smaller box. He grabbed the letter, face going pale when he read the name on it. "Dude, this is… this is from the King."

"My dad?" Noctis responded in alarm. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at the gift and shifted to glare at his retainers. He kept his mouth closed and drawn into a frown, but his eyes demanded answers.   


Prompto was hesitant to open the letter but did so carefully. His eyes drifted slowly over the written words, a faint blush growing brighter with each word. After a while of staring, he shifted his eyes to the smaller box with wide eyes. He set down the paper and grasped the box tightly, popping it open quickly. The most undignified squeak left his lips as his eyes caught on the shiny gleam of the twin rings. "D-dude! … I think your dad… just gave me his blessing to… marry you."

"Those aren't wedding rings. They're promise rings." Noctis responded automatically as he stared unseeingly at the rings. His mouth moving on auto-pilot before the implications caused his brain to crash. "... wait."

Twin shrieks of embarrassment echoed from the prince's apartment followed by deep hysterical laughter. Needless to say, Noct's neighbors probably hated them that night.

* * *

"What did you do?"

Regis raised an eyebrow and smiled from behind his tea. "I'm not sure what you mean, Cor."

Cor narrowed his eyes at the king, shuffling his papers with a frown. The Marshall knew that mischievous gleam in Regis's eyes and he had a horrible feeling that he should be worried. "You look way too pleased with yourself for there to not be a reason."

Regis chuckled and lowered his cup to the desk. "It's nothing you should worry about. I simply nudged my oblivious son and his dear friend in the right direction."

If possible, Cor's gaze narrowed even further. "His dear friend? Are you referring to the Argentum boy?" The king grinned back at him. "What did you do?"

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Clarus jolted in surprise and shared a wide-eyed glance with the Kingsglaive member he was conversing with. Nyx scratched at his hair and muttered quietly. "Sounds like his Majesty and the Marshall are having fun."

Clarus sighed, exasperation clear in features. "I'm just worried he's going to end up giving Cor a heart attack at this point with his antics." They both jolted again with Cor's next hysterical shout.

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOUR SON IN MY KID'S PANTS?!?!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was the product of a 3 AM writing spree. I apologize for how bad it probably is. I just really wanted to publish something for Prompto's birthday today. I saw a few old prompts that I ended up using, but mostly I just let the characters run wild. This is the first thing I've gotten to write for fun since my final year of college began... I am so tired. 
> 
> I'll also accept any new title suggestions cause this one kinda sucks.


End file.
